Provocarte
by RizelHolmes
Summary: Porque Nanase Haruka había descubierto que era jodidamente posesivo. Y creía que la única alternativa que le quedaba, teniendo muy en cuenta la, aparentemente, interminable paciencia del castaño, eran los celos como agente causal. Pero ni eso. ¿Qué más podía hacer? [MakoHaru]


**Advertencia: **Posible OoC

* * *

_Dedicado de todo corazón a mi __**Gato Calvo**__, quien siempre sabe hacerme sonreír y quien me ha honrado con su amistad y hermandad por años._

* * *

**Provocarte**

_[Rizel Holmes]_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Makoto jamás se ponía celoso y eso era algo que podía exasperar a Haruka continuamente, para su desgracia. No es que quisiera admitirlo, pero había intentado todo. Así es, había recurrido a los más infantiles y sucios trucos existentes. Incluso había tenido la grandiosa idea (recálquese el sarcasmo en ésta oración) de pedirle consejo a su escandaloso amigo Nagisa.

— ¿Que cómo hago para que Rei-chan se encele? — repitió, incrédulo. Haruka se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Nagisa se llevó el índice a la superficie de los labios, pensando.

— No es que haga algo, Haru-chan. Allí como lo ves todo serio y recto es extremadamente celoso por sí mismo. A veces sólo tengo que ser yo con las otras personas para que se enfade— explicó.

El pelinegro lo comprendió. Hazuki resultaba ser demasiado efusivo con sus amigos. Por su parte, Makoto era demasiado amable, y eso a él le fascinaba, aunque nunca lo dijera. Sin embargo, era igual con cada jodido humano sobre la Tierra.

Sin pretenderlo, exhaló con pesadez.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti, Nagisa? — quiso saber.

— Lo soy, Haru-chan. Pero a diferencia de él, no digo nada a menos que pase de mis límites. ¿No crees que sea lo mismo con Mako-chan? — y le regaló una tranquilizadora sonrisa.

— Ni idea.

Se despidió de él en ese parque y se fue hacia su casa. Cuando se encontraba caminando por la zona comercial pudo distinguir al castaño, conversando relajado y atento, como era su naturaleza, con Rin.

Al instante le pareció una escena algo extraña, al siguiente sólo un tantito irritante. El pelirrojo reventó en risotadas de pronto, palmeando amistoso el hombro del más alto. Era obvio para Haruka que allí sólo existía compañerismo.

Y aún así… se sintió enfadar por el contacto. Sinceramente empezaba a hartarse de sí mismo y eso iba contra cualquier pronóstico. ¿Desde cuándo le importaba tanto lo que sucediera con Makoto y su entorno?

Ah, sí… Desde que se sabía enamorado de él.

Bueno, por supuesto que le importaba, era su mejor amigo después de todo. Y era quien mejor sabía tratar su adusta personalidad. Desde siempre. Continuó observándolos un momento más. En seguida apareció la menor de los Matsuoka, aferrando amablemente el antebrazo de Makoto, para halarlo al interior de la tienda de la que ella había salido. Rin les siguió de cerca, repentinamente aburrido.

Todos querían a Tachibana. Todo en él era entrañable. ¿Qué más se podía esperar? Normalmente la personalidad de su amigo, desde su punto de vista, tendría que resultar (aunque fuera un poquito) fastidiosa para algunos cuantos. Pero si se encomendaba a hacer cuentas, los dedos de ambas manos le alcanzaban perfectamente, porque no sabía de nadie. Tal vez sí fuera como él pensaba, pero no tenía un verdadero interés en confirmarlo. Al menos, hasta ahora.

El tren de sus pensamientos se estaba saliendo de los rieles. ¿Eso qué tenía que ver con su problema? Nada.

Continuó con su recorrido. Llegando a casa hizo lo que más le divertía. Meterse a la tina con el bañador bien puesto. El clima era caluroso, por lo que la llenó con agua fresca. Una vez ya sumergido, volvió a hundirse en sus cavilaciones.

Bajo el agua produjo una trompetilla con los labios, una decena de burbujas ascendieron hasta romper la tensión del agua. Se sentía algo cansado, tanto física como mentalmente. Para entretenerse, recordó el rostro sonriente de Makoto, su rostro atemorizado, su rostro preocupado, su rostro durmiente y el entristecido, el concentrado, como cuando nadaba en la competencia. Pero, ¿y el molesto? ¿Alguna vez había fruncido el ceño delante de él? Quizá era malo desear verlo así, pero tenía esa imperiosa necesidad de conocer todo sobre él antes que cualquier otra persona.

Porque Nanase Haruka había descubierto que era jodidamente posesivo.

Y creía que la única alternativa que le quedaba, teniendo muy en cuenta la, aparentemente, interminable paciencia del castaño, eran los celos como agente causal. Pero ni eso.

¿Qué más podía hacer?

.

.

.

* * *

— Haru-chan… ¡Haru! ¡Haruka! — exclamó intentando no alzar demasiado la voz. El moreno abrió pesadamente los párpados. Topándose como muchas otras veces con los ojos ansiosos de Makoto.

— ¿Me volví a quedar dormido? — preguntó aletargado.

— Nunca me haces caso cuando te digo que dejes de hacerlo, Haru— regañó sin cambiar su expresión— ¿Qué pasaría si no vengo?

Al chico de ojos azules le asustó esa idea. No por el hecho de lo que pudiera pasarle a él, sino por el hecho de imaginar que tal vez algún día Makoto ya no volvería. Una de sus cejas apenas se movió, por la inquietud. Su cara seguía impasible, pero temblaba en su fuero interno.

El castaño tenía la capacidad de ver hasta el más milimétrico cambio en Haruka. Aún si le viera por el rabillo del ojo. Algo mantenía ansioso al chico y lo comprobó cuando la mano de éste llegó hasta la suya, presionando, en un acto inconsciente.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— Nada— respondió, parco. Se levantó y se puso otra ropa. Sin darse cuenta siquiera de cómo las cejas del más alto caían en picada hacia el nacimiento de su nariz.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Había algo extraño en el ambiente ese día. Nagisa observaba profundamente a Haru-chan, mientras Rei veía insistente a Makoto. Ellos mismos intercambiaron miradas, afirmando que nada bueno ocurría allí.

— ¿Sabes a qué se debe, Nagisa-kun?

— Es sólo una suposición, Rei-chan. Pero estoy casi seguro que Haru-chan sigue molesto por lo mismo.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— ¡Debemos hacer que Mako-chan se ponga celoso! — anunció enérgico, dejando más confundido a Rei.

* * *

Ese fin de semana se citaron en la estación de trenes más próxima a la casa Nanase. Rin llegó acompañado de Kou, que venía contenta del brazo de Mikoshiba. En cuanto el pelirrojo divisó a sus amigos, apresuró el paso. Lo que fuera con tal de sacarse a esos dos de encima.

Seguía sin gustarle mucho la idea de que su hermana menor saliera con su capitán. Pero más le valía mantenerse calladito.

Como siempre, no dudó en acercarse primero a Haru, al que abrazó por los hombros, ejerciendo fuerza. Rin podía llegar a ser un poco pesado, pero sin duda le agradaba su compañía. Lo saludó como su naturaleza le dictaba. Y a lo largo del camino Matsuoka no se despegó ni un segundo de él.

Dedicó miradas fugaces a Tachibana, que de vez en vez le pillaba, no concediéndole más allá de una tranquila sonrisa. El moreno hizo un breve puchero, girándose por completo hacia Rin, quien parloteaba como nunca, mirando a detalle.

.

.

.

* * *

Habían ido a las montañas, idea de Nagisa que quería sentirse un poco más extremo en esa ocasión. Desafortunadamente, y como les pasara en las islas, la lluvia cayó despiadada. Refugiados en una cabaña, esperaban junto a la chimenea la tormenta cesara.

Estaban animados a pesar del espantoso tiempo. Al menos, casi todos. Rin reportaba cómo había ido su parte del plan. Un fracaso.

— Mako-chan no reacciona para nada. — rezongó Nagisa. Algo molesto.

— Y Haru sigue raro. Como distraído.

— ¿Qué hacemos? — preguntó Rei.

— Si poner a Rin-chan de muégano con Haru-chan no sirvió, no sé qué otra cosa surtiría efecto.

— Es imposible. — exhaló el pelirrojo, dejándose caer sobre el entablado piso, ya aburrido de eso.

Los otros dos, asentaron.

* * *

A las dos horas la lluvia de detuvo, pero el cielo permaneció nublado. Kou se había dormido en brazos de Seijuuro y Nagisa en los de Rei. Optaron por quedarse otro poco.

Haru se sentía algo abrumado. Estaba llevando todo eso muy lejos y todo por una bobada. Incluso lo hacía sentirse fuera de sí. Se puso de pie y salió de la cabaña, anunciando que daría una caminata.

— ¡Haru…!— la puerta se cerró.

— Ve tras él. No tengo idea de lo que le ocurre, pero anda raro. Evita que se meta en algún problema— le sugirió Rin, despreocupado. Rei le sonrió, apoyando la idea.

No tuvieron que decirle dos veces. Salió en seguida y le vio algunos metros más adelante. Corrió, procurando pisar con cuidado. Al estar a su lado se percató del rostro completamente descolocado de Haruka. Sus emociones se reflejaban con tal claridad, que se desubicó unos segundos.

— Haru, ¿por qué no me dices qué es lo que tienes? — preguntó, algo dolido— Sabes que no te lo preguntaría si ya lo supiera. Pero ésta vez… no estoy seguro de qué es.

El moreno siguió caminando, sin responder. No habló más, sólo le siguió. Pero era como si Haruka lo ignorara a propósito y eso le causaba un terrible desasosiego.

— Haru…

Otra vez ignorado. Pero por otro lado, el chico de ojos azules quería decirle, más se aguantaba. Se sentía estúpido como jamás, en serio, jamás se había sentido en su vida. Aquello le dolía más que lo que había sucedido con Rin en su infancia, cuando le había ganado.

Tachibana comenzó a sentirse desesperado, inútil y solo. Se dijo que por una vez se dejara llevar por esas emociones que bien que sentía, pero que regularmente sabía manejar. Le tomó firmemente por la muñeca, sin ser brusco y le detuvo. Haru paró su errático andar, sin voltearse a mirarle.

— Ya fue suficiente, Haruka. — susurró— ¡Estoy harto! — gritó evidenciando su enfado. El pelinegro se exaltó, y ahora sí que le miró. Allí estaba el castaño, con los labios apretados y las cejas bien fruncidas, las pupilas opacas y el cuerpo engarrotado. Estaba viendo a Tachibana Makoto, enfurecido.

La sintió completa, su colección. Pero le hirió verlo de tal manera por su culpa. Se sintió culpable y un criminal. Se acercó a él, nervioso. Makoto intentaba relajarse. Odiaba ponerse así.

— Perdóname— susurró Nanase. Mostrando auténtico arrepentimiento— Sé que te hice enojar, pero dime, ¿por qué?

— Porque no me has dicho qué te tiene así— respondió— Pero no es que esté enfadado contigo, Haru. Lo estoy conmigo. Por no ser capaz de averiguarlo por mi propia cuenta, con sólo mirarte. Como lo hago siempre. Siento que te he fallado y eso es lo que me molesta. — explicó, transformando sus facciones irritadas a unas llenas de tristeza— Porque te hice una promesa, ¿recuerdas?

¿Cómo olvidarla? Que estaría siempre a su lado. Le animaría y apoyaría sin importar nada, sin que fueran necesarias las palabras. Makoto le amaba a ese grado y él siempre lo supo.

Se acercó por completo al cuerpo más alto y lo abrazó. El de ojos verdes percibió la calidez en medio de toda esa humedad, consecuencia de la tormenta.

— Yo intentando ponerte celoso para verte molesto y vienes a ser tú mismo lo que te ha sacado de tus casillas. — murmuró con timbre divertido.

— ¿Celoso? ¿Verme molesto? — preguntó incrédulo, ahora aferrado al cuerpo de Haruka.

— Es absurdo, ¿de acuerdo? Sentí que… como tu pareja, tenía que conocer todas tus facetas antes que nadie. — admitió, abochornándose en el proceso— Y verte enojado era lo que me faltaba…— ah, todo eso era demasiado para él. Ser tan expresivo…

— Creo que… tenemos algo de idiotas— dijo y después rio un poco— Esa urgencia de saber todo del otro, ¿no será un poquito enfermizo, Haru-chan?

— Como si importara.

Deshicieron el abrazo, se miraron con cariño unos momentos y al siguiente, Makoto probó la boca del más bajo, con calma y mucho cariño. Haruka respondió gustoso.

Ellos lo sabían. Que eran tal para cual, desde el principio de los tiempos.

— Y sí soy celoso, Haru. Así que más consideración para la próxima. — confesó con una mueca algo rara.

— Entendido y anotado— aceptó, brindándole su discreta sonrisa.

* * *

_Pudo haber quedado algo... extraño. Pero espero igual hayan podido disfrutarlo. En especial la personita a la que dedico éste fic. ¡OTP Gato, OTP! Jajaja. _

_Si les gustó o surgieron dudas, no olviden dejar su comentario. Y mil disculpas si se me barrió algo en la ortografía._

_Mil besos, Rizel~_


End file.
